Triple Threat
This is the eighteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Around this point so late in the competition, every player realized how close they are to victory. At the start of this episode, Chris walked up to one of the cameras to explain something. “Our 6 finalists have recorded some recent thoughts in the confession cam. Take and listen:” CC (All the following confessions are played consecutively.) Shorty: Ok, Final Six, not bad at all. But seriously, this place can drive you crazy sometimes. Cera: I’m made it to the Final Six, no surprise there. And with Shorty on my side, until I dump him of course, I’ll be the winner for sure! Chomper: Wow, this is fun! I never thought I would make it this far! Rory: I had a great time here, it was fun, exciting, and I made a few friends. What more can a fast biter ask for? Tippy: Tippy hopes every back in Tippy’s herd is watching. Only 5 more players to go……even though Tippy likes Ali, Chomper, and Rory. Ali: I must admit, after several weeks here…..I’m surprised we haven’t gone insane. Since breakfast wasn’t going to start for a while, the Final Six decided to just hang around and play in the TDV area. Cera decided to catch up on her sleep, all-night arguments with Ali and Tippy can do that to you. Shorty and Rory were playing a game of Toss the Seed. “Try to catch this!” Shorty called, aaround very fast and flinging it out of his mouth very hard. “Oh I will,” Rory smirked catching it. CC Rory: Ah, hands. Quite handy. Get the pun? Ali, Tippy, and Chomper were just walking around, looking to see if they could find any weird or cool things just lying around. Then, Chomper had an idea. “Maybe there’s something buried in the sand,” he smiled, leading the spiketail and longneck towards it. “Good idea Chomper,” smiled Ali. In the sand, the 3 friends were digging through it, and Tippy eventually called: “Hey! Tippy found something!” Ali and Chomper came over. “Uh….that’s a rock Tippy,” Ali laughed. “Darn it,” Tippy laughed also, throwing it away. Ali was the next one to make a discovery, but she couldn’t tell what it was. “What’s this?” she asked, confused. Chomper and Tippy looked at it. It wasn’t a rock, they could figure. It was narrow, and a bit pointy, and dirty from the sand. “Ali can keep it,” Tippy smiled. Ali quickly took it back to the cabin. CC Ali: There’s many things in this world that we don’t know about, and I like discovering what they are. Chris picked up his megaphone. “Breakfast players! Gather in the Mess Hall and I’ll explain your challenge for today!” Soon, Cera grumbled and woke up, still a bit tired. She, Ali, Tippy, Chomper, Shorty, and Rory all were served breakfast by Chef, as disgustingly prepared as ever. Luckily, their stomachs were used to this junk now. “If I win those wishes I’m gonna use one to make sure you never make food again Chef,” taunted Shorty. Chef shot Shorty a nasty look, but Shorty only laughed. CC Chef: That bantering bronto gets on my last nerve! CC Shorty: That Chef has some serious anger problems. Ali watched Chomper and Rory eat the dino bodies they were given from the “Already Dead So It Doesn’t Count” fridge. By this point, Ali had stopped being bothered by it. She had accepted the fact that meat eaters had an important role in this world. She had learned you have to accept other’s differences instead of forcing your beliefs on them. (coughextremistveganscough.) Tippy was eating some frozen tree sweets. “Tippy would rather eat just ice,” she commented about the taste, and she and Ali shared a laugh. Chris came into the room. “Players, before I tell you of your next challenge, I have some news about the final challenge of the final episode I’m sure you’ll want to hear.” “What do you mean?” Cera asked, always needing a plan. CC Cera: The key to winning is knowing everything ahead of time always. “When we get down to the Final Two players, the game will essentially become a popularity contest,” Chris explained, “The twenty losers will choose which of the final two players they want to help win the Final Challenge. So, essentially, in a way, the last episode will be a popularity contest.” Everyone looked surprised. “A popularity contest?” asked Ali. “Correct sister,” replied Chris. CC Ali: Ok, I know I’m not related to him. I don’t get that comment. “Anyways, let’s talk about today’s game,” Chris grinned. “The producers, Chef, and myself were running out of ways to drive you dudes totally insane, so we eventually came up with another one. Today’s challenge will be done by two pre-selected teams of three.” “So who will be on what team?” Shorty asked. “Good question dude,” replied Chris. “Here’s the rub: TEAM 1: Ali, Chomper, and Rory. TEAM 2: Cera, Shorty, and Tippy. “You will each be given three challenges. Each of your teammates can only do one challenge each, so each of you only does one challenge each essentially. Winning teammates each get invincibility.” “Cool,” smiled Rory. “What, the chance at invincibility?” asked Ali. “No, being on a team,” smiled Rory. “It’ll be just like the earlier episodes.” CC Rory: I don’t really care about winning, I just like playing games. Bring it on! Chris led the players outside, and led them along the side of the nearby fast water. There were two big piles of rocks blocking the water at two different points. “The first challenge,” Chris began, “Is competitive rock-clearing. The first player to unblock their rocks wins a point for their team. Teams, please select who will attempt this challenge. “I’ll go for us,” Chomper smiled to Ali and Rory. “Ok Chomper, if you want to,” Ali smiled. Meanwhile, Team 2 wasn’t being so decisive. “This requires someone tough, and that’s me,” Shorty grinned. Everyone on Team 2 was a four-legged dinosaur, so their chances of each teammate winning was about equal. “No, Tippy will go,” the spiketail said. CC Tippy: Tippy just wants to do something like this so Cera will stop calling Tippy weak. “Ok, fine, you can go,” Shorty said annoyed. Cera had no objections, because even if they lost, there was still two challenges remaining, and it would be a nother chance to tease Tippy! CC Cera: That whole “popularity contest” thing concerns me. I think to win, I need to think about who I’m gonna vote off…. Chomper and Tippy jumped into the water. Chris pulled out his starting gun, but remembering the past incidents involving that, said “Eh, screw it. Just go.” Tippy, having 4 legs was better at navigating through water. She charged into her pile, knocking several of the rocks apart, but not into the area she needed to move them. As the game went on, Rory came up to Ali. “Hi Ali, how’s your day been?” he asked with a smile. “Um, fine,” Ali replied. Ali wasn’t as winning-obsessed as Cera was, but she still hoped Chomper would win this challenge. “I just want to be your friend,” Rory replied, noticing an odd tone in Ali’s response. “Look, I know we may not see each other again after this whole show’s over, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends now.” CC Ali: Rory’s really nice, but he has a point. After TDV, we probably won’t be able to play together again. Chomper was doing better at pulling out individual rocks much faster, but he could move them less at a time compared to Tippy. It was a close race, but the overall winner was…. “Tippy has scored a point for Team 2!” Chris called at the end of the game. “Aw man,” said Chomper, a little disappointed, but nothing severe. “Teams, please select who’ll compete in the second challenge: a log-pushing race.” “This is my game!” Shorty bragged. “Sure, if you want,” Cera said to her alliance member. Tippy looked surprised at Shoty. “You joined her alliance?” Tippy asked in correct grammar. Shorty motioned to another place so he could talk to Tippy. CC Shorty: Like I said, I’m only helping Cera until I don’t need her anymore, I may have great brawn, but I also have brains. Shorty explained his motives behind helping Cera to Tippy. “Tippy’s impressed,” she said. “As least your not as bad as Cera.” “Thanks,” Shorty grinned. Back on Team 1, Rory volunteered for the log pushing race. “Me and my sharpteeth friends did races like these back in the Mysterious Beyond,” Rory explained, and Chomper nodded in agreement. “Sure, you can do it Rory,” Ali smiled. But this entire time, Ali was thinking about the thing she discovered in the sand earlier today. CC Ali: Ok, I know I’ve seen what I found in the sand somewhere before, but I can’t remember where….. Shorty and Rory were led about 110 feet away from where the rest of the dinos were. “Ok bros, the challenge is this: You must push your respective logs back to your team, and when your besides your teammates, push it into the water, then that’ll determine the winner.” “May the best dinosaur win,” Rory smiled to Shorty. “Don’t worry, I will,” Shorty laughed in reply. Rory didn’t mind, he knew Shorty was just being competitive. The fast biter and the longneck began pushing their logs. Back with Team 2, Cera walked over to Tippy. “I got a question,” the threehorn asked. “What?” Tippy replied, not looking at Cera eye-to-eye. “Do you want to win Total Drama Valley?” she asked. CC Cera: Even though I doubt I can get Tippy in my alliance, I think I can get her to vote with me. “Tippy’s not going to cheat or anything,” she replied. “Not cheat, don’t worry,” Cera responded. “Just….increase your chances of winning.” Rory and Shorty, meanwhile, were straining as they pushed their logs. “This…isn’t…..too…..hard,” Shorty grunted, focusing all on his power on moving the fallen small tree. Rory, though he was having a little hard time too, grinned. “Time to show you how the “fast” part of “Fast biter” comes in handy,” he smirked. Rory began moving his feet as fast as possible, taking the lead over Shorty. “You’re not getting away,” Shorty taunted, the longneck speeding up. Back with Tippy and Cera, Cera was explaining her logic. “Chris said the winner would come down to a popularity contest mostly, right?” “Yes,” Tippy replied, not quite getting what Cera was getting at. “If you want to have a better chance of winning, you would want to make sure your opponent isn’t someone who the others all like, right?” Tippy thought for a second. CC Tippy: Tippy hates to admit it, and Tippy means REALLY hates to admit it, but Cera…..has a point. “Go Rory!” Ali and Chomper cheered. “Go Shorty!” Cera and Tippy cheered on. It was a close race that was about to end. It was close. But luckily for Team 1, Rory gained speed just enough to get the lead over Shorty. The fast biter managed to push his log into the water first. “Rory scores a point for Team 1!” Chris called with his megaphone. “We’re standing right here,” Chomper commented, holding his ears. “You don’t have to use that.” Chris ignored the little sharptooth’s comment. “Anyways, the final challenge will be Ali vs. Cera. You girls better get prepared.” As Ali was doing some stretches, Rory walked to her. “I was thinking….if I ever saw your herd in the Mysterious Beyond, would you want to like come over and play?” he asked. Ali thought Rory was joking. “But wouldn’t your other friends try to eat me?” she laughed. “No, I would tell them not to,” Rory said honestly, “I mean, I have a crush on Myra, but you’re nice Ali and I’d like to be friends with you.” Ali looked seriously flattered, when Chris came out with two buckets, and set them on the logs that were in the water. CC Chomper: That looked fun. Wish I waited until this challenge. “Ok, Ali, Cera, each of you hop on a log.” The threehorn and longneck nodded and jumped on. “What are these squishy things in the buckets Chris?” Ali asked. “Water balloons,” Chris replied. “What’s a balloon?” asked Cera. CC Chris: I gotta stop having challenges involving things dinos haven’t heard of. After 5 minutes of explaining balloons, Chris explained that the objective of the challenge was to try to knock the other player off their log and into the water. “You’re going down Ali,” Cera taunted. CC Ali: I wouldn’t mind losing normally, but losing to Cera…..ugh. “Now………begin!” Chris called. Ali and Cera tried their best to keep their balance. Ali picked up the tip of one of the water balloons with her mouth (Not having hands after all), and flung it at Cera. “Whoa!” commented Cera, just barely managing to avoid it. The log rolled slightly, but Cera didn’t fall off and she managed to hold onto the bucket. Shorty, Chomper, Tippy, and Rory were watching the game from the sidelines. “That looks cool,” Shorty commented. “Yeah, we should try that too after today,” Rory agreed. “Yeah, Tippy agrees,” Tippy said, looking at Rory oddly. Chris and Chef were watching the game and looking rather bored. “My jobs in prison have been more entertaining than watching this dumb game,” Chef muttered. “When it airs we can just have the producers add cool background music and sound effects,” said Chris. The water balloon war between Cera and Ali raged on. The movement of the water was adding to the difficulty of the game. The two players than noticed that they each had only one balloon left each. This was it. They picked the tips up with their mouths, and fired….. Each balloon hit head-on……both Ali and Cera were knocked off. “Who won?” they asked in unison. “Let’s check the footage,” Chris replied. When the Final Six were shown the footage by the cameramen, it was determined that the hitting the water time difference between Ali and Cera was: 0.00 “It’s a draw dudes!” Chris laughed. “Looks like no one has invincibility tonight, and anyone get voted off. Make your choice dudes.” CC Cera: I know I’m not going home tonight, Shorty’s already in my alliance, and I think I’ve convinced Tippy who she should vote off if she wants to win. Heh heh. DINNER……… That night at dinner, Rory and Chomper were talking. “The food here isn’t too bad,” Chomper said, chewing on a flyer corpse Chef got from the fridge. “Agreed, but it sometimes gets stuck in my teeth,” Rory replied. Then it finally hit Ali. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…………. The Final Six, soon to become the Final Five, were gathered around the bonfire. “Today was fun,” Chomper smiled. “You’re right there Chomper,” Shorty agreed, not being too serious for once. Eventually, Chris came out, with the standard plate of five sweet bubbles. “6 players, but only 5 sweet bubbles. You’ve all cast your votes and made your decision. If I do not call your name, it means you must walk down the Tunnel of Shame and become the seventeenth loser.” There was a 5-way gulp, Cera not seeming nervous. CC Tippy: Cera had a point about the popularity thing, that’s why Tippy voted off…..(Footage cuts off.) Chris picked up a sweet bubble. “The first sweet bubble goes to Shorty.” The male longneck grinned and got his prize. “Second, Tippy.” Ali, Cera, Chomper, and Rory remained. Chris looked at the players. “Cera………Chomper.” The threehorn and sharptooth got their treats, Chomper giving his to Tippy to eat. Realizing their was only 1 SB left, Ali and Rory frowned. CC Ali: I thought that for sure they had to have liked Rory more than me. “Ali, Rory, down to you.” The longneck and fast biter gulped. “The final sweet bubble goes to………………….Ali.” “Huh?” said Ali confused. She was happy she was still in the game, but why Rory? “Why would you guys vote Rory off?” she asked, “Because he’s too popular,” Cera grinned. Rory didn’t look mad in the slightest. “Don’t worry guys, I’m not upset,” he said. He then proceeded to walk towards the Tunnel of Shame. Ali quickly ran into the girls’ cabin. She came out with the object she found this morning. “Rory wait!” she called. The fast biter turned around, and Ali dropped something at his feet. “I think this is yours,” she smiled friendly. “My lucky tooth!” Rory said. (It was swiped by Guido back in episode 11.) “Where did you find it?” “On the beach,” replied Ali. “See you around,” Rory waved to the Final Five, and walked out. [[Category:Episodes] Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes